I Hate So Much I Hate You
by NeoKyara
Summary: Red, una dia común de escual se da cuenta de la singular presencia de Kenny McCormick y de sus cambios fisicos. Un extraño sentimiento la aborda y no sabe que hacer. ¿ue tipo de reacción tendra Red Tucker con su aproblemado corazon?


Bueno, este es un OneShort que escribi para un concurso dentro del foro de roll que estoy (por su puesto el foro es de South Park).

Mi personaje en el foro es Red y, por caprichos de la vida, termine, en el roll, como pareja de Kenny McCormick ¿raro? no lo creo, ambas users congeniamos bastante bien y somos muy buenas en el drama, ademas, nos encanta infundir en los seguidores de SP el KenEd, es genial :D.

Bueno sin perder más tiempo, aqui les dejo mi fic :D. Espero les guste

* * *

¿Qué pasa conmigo? Últimamente me he sentido muy extraña, no soy la misma de antes, no soy la chica que antes fui.

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando era una niña, jamás me imagine que me ocurriría algo como esto. Me siento muy débil… Pero, de nada sirve quejarme, de nada sirve intentar parar el tiempo, porque no parara por mí…

Este extraño cambio del que hablo comenzó un par de mese atrás, una mañana cuando me encontraba en la secundaria de South Park conversando animadamente con las pocas personas que estaban dentro del aula, cuando de pronto…

- Hee… hay muy poca actividad esta mañana – Escuche decir desde el umbral de la sala de clases, intrigada voltee para ver de quin se trataba, pero justo cuando pose mi vista en él, Bebe exclama entusiasmada.

- ¡Hola Kenny!

Kenny… Kenneth McCormick, el chico encapuchado que ha sido mi compañero de grado desde la primaria. Quede bastante sorprendida cuando lo vi ese día ¿cómo alguien puede cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo? Cuando vi que el rubio se sentaba a una distancia prudente de nosotras, pregunte a bebe.

- ¿desde cuándo Kenny es rubio?

- ¿he? Siempre lo ha sido, solo que como antes usaba su capucha no se le veía el cabello.

- Oh… ya veo…nunca lo note.

- ¿En qué mundo vives Rebe? – Se burla Bebe escribiendo algo en su libro.

- Jejejej… - "¿Cómo es que no lo note antes? Su color es bastante llamativo" – Pensé mientras posaba nuevamente mi atención en el rubio. Estaba con la mirada baja, notoriamente aburrido, pero, notando que era observado, levanto la vista provocando que nuestras miradas chocaran.

Sentí como un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo, su mirada era intensa, era como si me hundiera en el cristalino azul de sus ojos. Una sonrisa se dibujo prontamente en sus labios, una llena de arrogancia… ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? Kenny siempre ha sido y siempre será un pervertido. Aparte rápidamente la mirada mientras fingía que escuchaba lo que mi amiga comentaba tan apasionadamente. Mi pecho me ardía, ardía tanto que parecía un incendio, en ese momento estaba segura que lo que sentía solo podía significar…

- Te odio… - Masculle arrojando una furtiva mirada al ojiazul que continuaba con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Desde ese día, descubrí que nuestras personalidades eran completamente opuestas y siempre estaban chocando con una fuerza descomunal. Kenny tenía el mal habito de coquetear con todo ser viviente que fuera moderadamente atractivo, le daba igual si era hombre o mujer, estaba todo el tiempo ligando. Eso me hacia hervir la sangre, sin saber por qué. Pero siempre que lo veía ligando con alguien, no podía evitar meterme en medio y arruinarle la conquista, pero extrañamente eso no molestaba al rubio, es más, parecía que se divertía bastante. Pero por supuesto, nuestro jueguito del perro y el gato tenía que terminar tarde o temprano...

- ¡Kenny! – Exclame enfurecida al verlo con una chica que se notaba más joven que el en el receso.

- Ah… hola – Saluda este descaradamente calmado, incluso podría decir que estaba algo feliz.

- Nada de hola ¿Qué carajo crees que haces? – Interrogue encontrándome ya frente a el con una mirada desafiante.

- Pasando el rato… - Responde el ojiazul esbozando una calmada sonrisa.

- ¡Hey! – Exclamo la muchacha ligeramente molesta por el comentario

- ¿Cómo puedes ser así? ¡Promiscuo! – Clame tomándolo amenazadoramente por el cuello de su chamarra.

- ¿acaso es tu novia? – Interrogo la chica confundida por todo el alboroto.

- Sip

- ¡CLARO QUE NO! – Contestamos ambos al mismo tiempo; Kenny estaba bastante feliz con su respuesta, en cambio yo estaba roja de pies a cabeza.

- ¿a no? – Interrogo este al escuchar mi retundo rechazo.

- ¡NO!

- Aa… que cruel – comenta este con ironía.

- ¿Quién es cruel aquí? Tu eres el que siempre anda tonteando con los demás y luego los dejas botados como basura.

- Eso no es cierto – Negó Kenny sin perder su porte de tranquilidad.

- ¡Si lo es! Has jugado con todas las chicas del colegio.

- No he tonteado con todas las chicas… Contigo no he jugado, y tampoco me atrevería, das miedo... aunque seria interesante – explico el de ojos Calipso con una insinuante sonrisa.

- ¿y qué tengo que ver yo en esto? – Interrogue sin darle importancia a su insinuante postura.

- Nada, olvídalo – Respondió este, por primera vez, con un semblante cabreado – como te decía, no tonteo con todo el mundo.

- ¿y entonces que hacías con esta chica? – Cuestione señalando a la muchacha de hace rato que para ese momento había desaparecido - ¿he?

- Se fue… la intimidaste Red ¿no puedes ser más agradable? – interrogo McCormick entrando nuevamente en su papel de chico relajado.

- ¡Soy agradable! – Respondí volteándome nuevamente a verlo.

- ¿en serio? ¿y por qué conmigo no lo eres?

- ¡No tengo razones para ser buena contigo! – Rugí con la intención de concluir nuestra charla y volver a clases.

- Pues yo tengo una… - Vociferó este con aire misterioso – es buena… pero, admito que tengo miedo de rebelarla.

- Ja… es raro escuchar que tienes miedo de algo – Dije fanfarroneando, al ver que el rostro de Kenny se tornaba ligeramente serio, proseguí con sutil nerviosismo - ¿y cuál es tu increíble razón? Si es realmente buena quizás reconsidere el ser amable contigo de vez en cuando.

- ¿en serio quieres escucharla? – interrogo con una mirada misteriosa.

- Dispara… - Afirme con la mejor cara de póquer que pude poner.

Lamentablemente, Kenny sabía algo de mí que ni siquiera yo sabía hasta ese entonces, algo que me desarmo por completo esa mañana de primavera.

- Yo te gusto.

- "¿He? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿gustarme? P-pero… si yo…." ¡Yo te odio! – Exclame con mi pecho contraído, provocándome un punzante dolor.

- ¿y se puede saber porque me odias tanto? – interrogo con una semi sonrisa.

- ¡POR QUÉ!... ¡porque!... porque…. ¿Por qué… te odio? – Termine cuestionándome sin encontrar una respuesta contundente. Me encerré tanto en el hecho que lo odiaba, que nunca me puse a pensar en el por qué.

- ¿y bien? No hay razones ¿verdad?

- P-porque siempre estas ligando con los demás…

- ¿Y porque tendría que importarte eso a ti? – cuestiono con un tono que a mi parecer sonó bastante frio – Si a ellos no les importa ¿por qué a ti si?

Al escucharlo decir esas palabras de forma tan fría, el dolor que había sentido hace un rato regreso con más intensidad. Era un dolor insoportable, realmente sentí que podría morir en cualquier momento.

- Y-yo… e-eso…. ¿por qué…? – no podía pensar en nada, mi mente estaba en blanco y el dolor en mi pecho se hacía cada vez más insoportable. Sin darme cuenta unas traviesas lágrimas se escaparon de la inseguridad de mis ojos esparciéndose por mis mejillas. En un acto reflejo tape rápidamente mi rostro con ambas manos, mi orgullo no me dejaba darme el lujo de llorar frente a otras personas, sobre todo ese sujeto. Me dispuse a escapar, pero Kenny me atrapo en un inesperado y sorpresivo abrazo que me dejo petrificada.

- Lo siento, fui algo rudo – Comento el rubio separándose levemente de mi sin soltar por completo el abrazo – Estaba algo molesto, y como eres una Tucker por un momento olvide que seguías siendo una chica – Mientras me explicaba su comportamiento una de sus manos acariciaba con ternura mi cabello. El dolor que sentía en mi pecho poco a poco empezaba a desaparecer; el suave roce y esa calidez que emanaba de sus caricias y protector abrazo, esa mirada llena de ternura que se posaba en la mía. Todo era tan… perfecto.

- … es lindo – Exclamo de pronto con un tono de voz grave.

- ¿he? ¿Qué cosa? – Interrogue saliéndome de mi ensimismamiento.

- Tu cabello… me gusta el color de tu cabello.

De pronto sentí un calor abrazador por todo mi cuerpo, creí que me derretiría e inconscientemente un sonrojo, igualable al rojo de mi cabellera, se apodero de mi rostro. Intente zafarme del abrazo para cubrir nuevamente mi avergonzado semblante, pero a pesar de mi esfuerzo por liberarme del agarre, Kenny me atrajo más a él y susurro en mi oído algo que no logre entender, pero al sentir su respiración susurrante tan cerca de mi lóbulo, todas mis fuerzas flaquearon dándole la oportunidad de realizar algo que jamás me imagine que haría…

Mis pupilas estaban completamente dilatas consecuente a la acción ejecutada por el ojiazul, mi cuerpo rígido a causa de que mi mente choqueada no enviaba ordenes de movimiento, y mi corazón latía a mil por segundo ocasionado por el cálido roce de nuestros labios.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta besándome? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido? ¿Por qué esta sensación… Me gusta tanto? ¿Por qué? Si yo te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio… yo te… odio… yo… yo… te…. Yo te…

- Te Amo.

No cavia en mi sorpresa. Mire atónita a Kenny que me miraba con una agradable sonrisa en su rostro. Esas palabras, esas dos palabras tan simples y a la vez tan complejas, ¿Cómo pudo pronunciar esas palabras tan calmado? Esas Complejas palabras que segundos antes, yo había emitido en mi cabeza.

- Yo… yo… yo… - Mi rostro lleno de lagrimas, mis manos y piernas temblorosas. Me sentía tan humillada, pero a la vez con una inimaginable felicidad. Como puedo expresar esa alegría que siento dentro, ¿Cómo? – yo…. Te odio.

- ¡RED!- Mis ojos se abrieron repentinamente al sentir que alguien me remecía suavemente. Me incorpore encontrándome sentada en uno de los tantos pupitres de la secundaria.

- Te quedaste dormida – Exclamo a mi lado el joven rubio de ojos azules con el cual soñaba momentos antes – perdón por hacerte esperarme. Ya vámonos se hizo tarde.

- Si, vamos… - Respondí esbozando una sonrisa.

- Estás muy contenta… ¿tuviste un buen sueño? – Interrogo Kenny cuando salíamos de la escuela.

- Mmmm… más bien, un maravilloso recuerdo.

- Oh, que interesante… ¿estaba yo en él?

Antes, con mi antiguo yo, responder una pregunta tan comprometedora como esa me sería imposible; por mi orgullo, por mi dureza, por mi frialdad. Pero, como me encuentro ahora, con como soy en estos momentos esa pregunta…

- Sí, eso lo hizo tan maravilloso – respondí con una agradable sensación en mi corazón.

Una encantadora sonrisa se forjo en el rostro de Kenny y, sacando una de sus manos de los bolsillos de sus jeans, me invita a tomarla. Esbozando también una sonrisa acepte su invitación y tome si cálida mano con la mía. A esto me refería cuando decía que me sentía tan extraña, de alguna forma me siento débil y fuerte a la vez. Siento como si hubiera perdido gran parte de mi personalidad, pero también siento que gane algo mucho más valioso. Siento que fui totalmente derrotada por una fuerza que nadie puede vencer… el amor.¿Y qué? Con gusto perdería una y mil veces más contra esta extraordinaria calidez que me llena cada día y que me provoca este incontenible deseo de permanecer todo el tiempo a su lado.

- Kenny…

- ¿mmm?

- Te Amo.


End file.
